


Yell At Me, Shout All You Want, Just Don't Stop Loving Me

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Stranded and Angry With Each Other, Tumblr Prompt, chamredsecretsanta, charmedsecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Macy and Harry lose the Elders exit key after saving a witch from a demon attack. Stranded and alone, there is nothing stopping them from talking.And talking is the last thing on Macy's mind.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Yell At Me, Shout All You Want, Just Don't Stop Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShipSailsItself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/gifts).



> This was written before episode 2x08 came out, so Harry and Abby haven't kissed yet and I'm not sure what those little black marbles are called (the ones you use to get back to the command center), so in the fic Macy and Harry refer to them as 'exit keys'. 
> 
> Hope you like it, theshipsailsitself!

Macy ran her fingers through her hair, frustration growing like weeds in her chest. 

Great. Just Great. Stranded. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere, without the means to get back home, without money, and with Harry. 

Normally, being alone with the Whitelighter had her heart fluttering in a frenzy of heat and warmth and shyness. But now, all Macy wanted to do was hide away, bury herself under an army of fluffy blankets, safe from the memories of Abigail propositioning the Whitelighter. 

She heard Harry walking around behind her, dry leaves crunching under his shoes. “Perhaps we could spend the night at a motel.”

“How? We have no money,” Macy snapped.

Harry stilled, the crunching stopping before he started moving again. “Right. Of course.” He cleared his throat. “Then retracing our steps? We may find the Elders exit key that way.”

“Fine.” 

Macy pushed forward faster, her fists jammed into her coat pockets. Maybe if she just cleared her head, she’d feel better. Maybe if she just put some distance between Harry and herself, she could push down her feelings and pretend everything was okay. Maybe if--

A hand caught her wrist. “Macy, have I upset you?”

What a question. Macy took a deep breath, praying her voice didn’t give too much away. “No. Why would you? I have nothing to be upset about.” Retching her wrist from Harry’s grip, Macy took strides down the dirt path. 

The demon side in her was starting to rear its ugly head, boiling her blood. 

Harry trailed behind the angry witch, keeping his hands stiffly at his side. 

After a good half hour of just walking around, Macy was exhausted. Her bones ached, her fingers where raw from digging around in the dirt for that damn exit key, her hair was caked in twigs and leaves and God knows what else. 

Harry, who’d been on his hunches for a good while, finally stood up, the joints in his knees popping. “Perhaps we should just call Mel or Maggie.” 

“How would they find us? We saved the witch, got her back with her family, there’s no one else in danger, so no red lights. Ergo, no way of pinpointing where we are. Try again.” The jab came out harsher than intended, but the fatigue only fueled the festering ire in her gut. 

Harry exhaled through his nose. “Macy. Why are you so cross with me? What have I done?”

“Nothing. Just… just drop it.” 

“No. There is obviously something bothering you. Please, tell me.”

Macy chewed her bottom lip. “Harry, leave it alone.” She didn’t want to get into this now. Not right now. Maybe not ever. 

The Whightelighter looked put out, caught between wanting to comfort the woman his heart yearned for and leaving her to sort out her clouded emotions by herself. Weighing the options, Harry decided to move closer. “I won’t ask you to tell me anything. But please let me comfort you. I don’t wish to see you so dejected.” 

Dejected? That was an understatement. “Just leave it alone.”

“You’re obviously under some sort of--”

“Harry. Leave it alone.”

“Bloody hell, Macy. What have I done to warrant such anger?” Harry snapped back, his patents all but gone. And with that, the last of Macy’s self-control slipped away. 

“Nothing! You’ve done absolutely nothing.”

Harry blinked. “Do you even hear yourself?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. And you know what, you’re about to get an earful of what I have to say.”

“By all means, it will be the most you’ve talked to me since-” His voice trailed off, refusing to even mention his other half. 

Macy narrowed her eyes. “You can’t even say his name! For God’s sake Harry, he’s you! Stop brushing it off.”

“Brushing it-- you were kidnapped.”

“Yes, I know. It’s kinda hard to forget.”

“My point exactly. And by me, of all things. You can’t possibly know how- how horrid that feels. Knowing something with my face could do such things to you.”

Macy knew she should feel touched, and she did, but that was clouded over by days of built-up tension. “Stop! You can’t keep saying that. You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

“Why can’t I?” Harry shouted back, “it’s true, isn't it? He’s me!”

“I know!”

“Then why ware you so attracted to him when you never looked twice in my direction!”

Macy reeled back, her cheeks red and her voice strained. Harry looked mortified the moment those words left his lips, unfiltered and unchecked. He’d just shouted at the top of his lungs, how he’d been jealous of his other half. 

Neither spoke for what felt like forever. 

Macy rutted her shoe against the dirt. Harry tugged at his scarf, his dry lips parting. “I should never have said that.”

“I…” The eldest Charmed One chewed the inside of her cheek. “I’m glad you did.”

“Macy, I don’t want your pity.”

Macy shook her head, hair bouncing. “Not pity. I, I won’t lie, I was attracted to him-” Harry’s face fell, but before he could drown in self-loathing, Macy continued, “but because he’s part of you.”

“Please, don’t.”

“No. Damn it, listen to me.” Macy caught Harry’s cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “When you have feelings for someone when you care about them, it means you are willing to take them as they are. The good and the bad. You accepted my demon side without a second thought, standing up for me, comforting me. 

“Harry, I can’t tell you how much that touched me. My mother left me, and I know it’s because she had to, but all the same, I didn’t have her in my life. My father wasn't able to connect with me, and I still love him, I know he did so much for me, but…” Macy took a deep breath, caressing the Whitelighter’s cheeks. “Mel didn’t trust me when we first met and Maggie tried too hard. It felt a little smothering. 

“You just… we clicked. Instantly. We instantly clicked. You made me feel perfect like there’s nothing wrong with me- no, don’t interrupt. 

“You made me feel safe. You made me feel strong and beautiful and smart. You listened to me... ” She let a small smile slip. “Why do you think our missions usually go so well, hm?”

Harry was scarlet, heart-swelling. “Macy,” he breathed, but before he could say anything else, the witch sealed a finger over his mouth. 

“You have no reason to be jealous. Yes, I’m attracted to James, but because of what he told me. You two share memories, thoughts, feelings. He was ripped from you, separated and imprisoned. Yes, he kidnapped me, but I… I’m not saying it was right, because it’s not, but I understand his mindset. To an extent. 

“He’s your darkness. All the things you did during your human life, all those bad things, the Elders ripped it from you.”

“Making me incomplete. I’m a broken man,” Harry muttered, kissing her finger. 

Macy hummed sadly. “Doesn't mean I don’t want you any less.” She stepped closer, letting one of her hands fall to rest on his hip. “He told me things.”

Harry stiffened under her touch, his breath logging in his throat. “What things?”

“I know you cheated on your wife. You stole… killed a man…”

“Does that frighten you?” 

His voice sounded so ashamed. Macy frowned and leaned in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “No. I could never be afraid of you.” 

“Perhaps not this me, but my Darklighter--”

“After sitting and talking, no. I felt sad.” Macy trailed another kiss down to Harry’s jaw, stopping just shy of his lips. “What you did in your human life, the bad stuff, you will have to live with it. It’s your burden. Just like I have mine, just like my sisters have theirs. But I will be there with you.”

“And James?”

“He’s lost. He’s you. I want to save him.”

Harry shuddered, pulling Macy in for a tight hug. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Macy whispered. 

“I’m not a good man, dear.” 

Macy scoffed, pulling back to look at the Whitelighter. “Stop that. Do you know that both Mel and Maggie see you as a father.”

That honestly surprised Harry. His eyebrows shot up, creasing his forehead. Macy snorted, her nose scrunching up. “Oh my god, if you could see your face. You’re really surprised.”

“I-” Harry cleared his throat. “I am.”

“Well believe it.” Macy pulled him closer. “You’re the only person my sisters look up to now. It took Mel a while to warm up to you, sure, but they both love you.”

“They are both exceptionally wonderful ladies.” 

“And you’re a beautiful man.”

Harry’s cheeks lit up again. “B-beautiful,” he choked out, “you think I’m…?”

“Oh god, yes.” Macy squeezed his hip. “You have no idea how attractive you are. Not just your appearance. The good, the bad. It’s all beautiful. You might not believe it--”

“I don’t.”

“But I always will.”

Harry trailed his fingers down Macy’s spine and dipped his head, burying his nose in her neck. “You know, when we first met, I instantly felt an attraction towards you. Using science to defeat a demon? Remarkable.” 

Macy grind. “I’m liking the sound of that.”

The pair stood in the woods, intertwined, muttering soft words of love and devotion to one another. 

Finally, Harry pulled back, framing the witch’s face with his warm hands. “We should really find that exit key, dear.”

Macy nodded. “Good idea. I’m itching for a good, midnight bubble bath. And maybe a cup of tea?”

Harry wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. “I will have it prepared the minute we enter the manor.” 

“Such a gentleman.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
